


Dean's Idea

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Rivalry, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Multi, Omega Reader, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam and Dean decide that their rivalry for your affection needs to end.





	Dean's Idea

“We’ve got to stop this,” Sam muttered to Dean as he sat in the empty chair in the library.  You were across the room flipping through an old tome, passing the time between cases.  Dean’s eyes flew to where you stood.

“No way,” Dean said.  “If you want to quit, that’s on you.  I’m not backing down, not for anything.”

Sam rolled his eyes.   _Of course_  Dean felt that way.  The two of them had been fighting for your affections ever since you’d moved in almost three months ago.  It was getting a bit ridiculous, but they couldn’t help themselves.

You were the perfect woman.

Gorgeous, smart, strong.

Omega.

Soon after meeting you, the brothers had made a deal.  Subtlety was key, but whichever of them gained your attention could keep you.  The other would back off, whenever you made a choice.

The subtlety was what was driving them both nuts, though.  It had been three months of flirting, brushing hands, intellectual arguments (okay, that was just from Sam, but he could swear that you liked arguing with him).  Too many times the brothers went to bed horny, or angry at each other, or both.

As much as Sam wanted you, he didn’t want for anything to get worse between him and Dean.

“I’m not quitting, Dean,” Sam huffed.  “I just think we need to get to the bottom of this, before the two of us stop talking altogether.”

Dean sighed and closed the book he was flipping the pages of.  “Yeah,” he admitted.  “It’s getting worse every day.”

They watched you for a minute, their emotions everywhere.  Dean straightened suddenly, getting Sam’s attention.

“I have an idea…” Dean said in a voice that Sam had grown to be skeptical of over the years.  Whatever Dean’s idea was, it would probably be something that Sam wouldn’t like.

Before he could respond, Dean was out of the room and down the hall.  Sam could only follow.

* * *

Three months was how long you’d been at the bunker.

Three months was the usual cycle for Alpha ruts.

How had Sam not realized?

His and Dean’s ruts had been aligned since he’d presented as a teenager, making things both easier and harder at the same time.  They basically took a week off every few months to lock themselves in their rooms, working through their ruts however they could.  It was good that they didn’t waste too much time away from cases, but it also meant that they could scent another Alpha in rut close by, which sent each of them spiraling a little worse than they would be if they were alone.

Dean pointed out that their ruts would be coming in the next few days.

“What if we don’t warn her to get out?” Dean asked.  Their plan had been to send you away for the week to get you out of the bunker, but Sam realized Dean had a point.

An Omega would scent an Alpha in rut, and that scent was an aphrodisiac to any compatible Omega.  It was a biological thing, one that ensured that compatible mates would find each other.

If one of them was compatible with you, you would immediately go to them during their rut.  It was the perfect way to force this whole thing to be over, the perfect way to make you choose without flat out asking.

But it was also kind of confining, which made Sam nervous.

“What if she doesn’t want one of us, even if we are compatible?” Sam asked.  It was a thought that had gone through his mind a million times – what if she didn’t want to settle down at all, even with someone who she loved?  Hunters often felt this way, and Sam and Dean were some of the worst options when it comes to safety and risk of death.

Dean shrugged, but the look on his face told Sam that the question was on his mind, too.  “Then that’s that.”

Sam nodded.  Now that they had a plan, he could see the end of this back and forth game in the near future.  He just needed to wait.

* * *

You walked down the steps of the bunker, arms laden with bags.  It had been your turn to go on the grocery run, and you’d been out nearly all day.  Not only did you get groceries, but a few new sets of clothes for the three of you, a couple new blankets, and –

You stopped, nearly to the bottom of the stairs.  You took a deep breath in, trying to figure out what was going on.  Something wasn’t right in the bunker, it didn’t smell normal.

It smelled…

Heavenly.

All senses on alert, you made it the rest of the way down the steps and put the bags on the map table, your movements slow.  As you emptied your arms, you looked around.  There was no sign of the brothers, but they would know what was going on.

You turned toward the hall leading to the bedrooms to look for them, taking a few steps toward it.  Scents began invading your nose: leather, old books, whiskey, coffee.

It all smelled wonderful, and suddenly a heat pooled between your legs.

You realized then that the bunker was different for a very specific reason: Alpha rut.

Whoever was in rut was slowly making the bunker smell of their natural scent, and your body was responding in kind, the aphrodisiac affecting your Omega nature.  The smell of rut was making you yearn for the Alpha, an Alpha who was obviously compatible based on your response to their scent.

This was going to be one hell of a day.

You took a few careful steps toward the hallway, wondering if it was Sam or Dean that you were scenting.  You had known of their silent battle for your attention ever since you moved in – they weren’t as subtle as they thought they were.  You just hadn’t wanted to complicate things by giving in to either of them.

You weren’t sure if you could choose between them.

But now, the response of your body to their rut… this could finalize whatever contest was between them.

As you walked closer to their rooms, your body continued to respond to the comforts and building desire from the Alpha scent.  You stumbled a bit when a cramp of longing shot through your stomach, making you lean on the wall just a little ways down the hall from their rooms.

That moment, both doors opened.  Sam and Dean stepped into the hallway, both of them obviously in the first leg of rut.  Sweat beaded on their foreheads, but they were still fully dressed and in control of themselves.

You looked between them, your mind trying to figure out which of them you were responding to.  They looked at each other as well, conversing in their silent language before coming to stand shoulder to shoulder, where you could scent them both easily to find the scent that was creating such a desire deep within you.

They were quiet as you approached, but you saw Dean’s hand clench and Sam’s jaw twitch.  They were holding themselves together as best they could.

You stopped mere inches away from them, your body needing…something.  You leaned forward, closing your eyes to scent them both, Dean first and then Sam.

When you realized that it wasn’t just one of them, but both of them that you were responding to, you straightened.  Your eyes widened and looked between them, your body and heart not knowing what to do.

Both of their scents were what was spurring your body toward need with each passing second, the choice before you an impossible one.


End file.
